


Taxes

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael sipped his coffee and sighed a little.</p><p>"Fair point. So... what sex acts do I gotta bribe you with so you'll do my tax stuff too?"</p><p>"Michael, I'm offended. You think I need to be bribed to do something nice for you?"</p><p>The curly-haired man shot him a pointed stare, which Ryan brushed off with a sheepish look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxes

"Whatcha doing?"

Ryan looked up from the calculator he was staring at to glance at Michael, who was currently peering over his shoulder with a curious look. It was early morning in late February, and Ryan was taking advantage of waking up early to get some work done. He smiled lazily at the younger man, whose eyes were still heavy with sleep he had yet to shake off. It was rare for Michael to wake up this early, let alone be able to converse without grumbling.

"I'm doing my tax return. I always prefer to get it in a bit early or I worry I'll forget to."

Michael's stare switched from the papers scattered over the table to Ryan, looking at him with a confused and incredulous look.

"You do your own taxes?"

"Yes?"

"Jesus. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, if any of us is smart enough to do that shit it'd be you."

He leaned over and grabbed Ryan's coffee mug, stealing a sip before setting it down and wandering into the kitchen to grab his own. Ryan went back to what he was doing, twiddling a pencil in his one hand as he skimmed over some old receipts. He was surprised when Michael came back and sat down at the closest free chair, hands clutching a mug full of steaming coffee. He sipped it and watched Ryan work silently for a few minutes, before finally speaking.

"Is it hard to do?"

"Is what hard?"

"All of this."

He gestured to the small piles of paper in front of Ryan, the older man chuckling a little.

"Not really. I enjoy doing this sort of thing, so it's not difficult for me. Keeps my brain working, sometimes I worry it'll turn to mush from all the gaming we do."

"Hey, video games aren't all mush-making."

"The ones we play typically are."

Michael sipped his coffee and sighed a little.

"Fair point. So... what sex acts do I gotta bribe you with so you'll do my tax stuff too?"

"Michael, I'm offended. You think I need to be bribed to do something nice for you?"

The curly-haired man shot him a pointed stare, which Ryan brushed off with a sheepish look.

"Massages are different. Those take physical effort from me, it's not difficult for me to exert myself mentally. Still though, I won't do it."

"Aww, why not?"

Michael pouted, the frown deepening as Ryan leaned over and ruffled his already messy hair.

"Because, I'm not a fool and I can see when something will turn into a total snowball effect on me. I agree to do your taxes, then Gavin finds out and pitches a fit until I do his too. Ray'll play the "ohh you're so smart I'm dumb do this for me" tactic and then the gents will get mad and say I'm spoiling you lads and I'll end up with everyone's tax returns to do."

He didn't blame Michael when the younger man burst into laughter at the situation Ryan's brain had worked up, and he knew Michael wouldn't deny it either. That was just how their group worked. Draining his mug of coffee, Michael set it down and got up, wandering off. Ryan let him be, though he did watch him go, a bit curious to see if he'd return again.

Indeed he did, with a small filing box Ryan recalled being stuffed in the back of the closet. Michael set it down on the table, grinning brightly at Ryan.

"If you won't do them for me, you at least gotta teach me how to do it, alright?"

He wouldn't deny the shocked look on his face. It was rare that any of his lovers was interested learning something that didn't have to do with video games, let alone something involving math.

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck yeah, I don't really get how to do it online and it's awkward as shit bringing it into somewhere to get done. If I live with a math-loving nerd, I might as well take advantage of that and learn some shit myself."

Ryan rolled his eyes at being called a nerd, but didn't deny it. Instead, he got up and refilled their coffees before heading over and opening the file box, smiling playfully at Michael.

"Get ready for the most boring lesson you've had since high school."

"At least you're way hotter than my old teachers."


End file.
